My Desire
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Aku ini cepat tertarik dan cepat bosan ... Tapi, kali ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang akan terus menjadi keinginanku! / Koganei Shinji's PoV. Modified Canon. More warning inside! / Dedicated for Challenge Minor Character Appreciation!


Di sebuah sekolah privat yang termasuk baru itu, terdapat sebuah tim basket yang juga baru saja terbentuk. Aku adalah seorang yang menyukai sesuatu yang baru, tapi, aku cepat bosan dan menyerah dengan suatu hal itu.

Hingga ...

Semuanya berubah dari sini.

.

.

_**My Desire**_

_**Dedicated for Challenge Minor Characters Appreciation**_

_Warning __**:**__ A lot of monologue. _Koganei Shinji_'s PoV. Modified Canon? OOC? Typo(s)? Quick-plot? Quick-pace? Lack of Description? Quick-typing. _Tidak sesuai EyD_? Unbeta._

_Disclaimer : All characters belongs to _Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Shaun the Rabbit_ just own the plot._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

Sebelum aku menjadi seorang pemain basket. Aku pernah mencoba berbagai macam hal yang menurutku menarik.

Dari bermain _baseball_, ikut klub renang, dan tenis.

Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang diperhatikan orang lain. Kupikir dengan mengikuti apa yang orang lain suka, aku akan lebih diperhatikan.

Ternyata tidak juga.

Dengan cepat, aku menemukan diriku terjebak di dalam perasaan yang dinamakan kebosanan.

Ya, aku bosan.

Kalian tahu,

Awal aku menjadi anak SMP, kulihat teman-temanku banyak yang memasuki klub _baseball_. Penasaran, akupun ikut mencobanya, tetapi, ternyata permainan baseball itu hanya lempar, tangkap, pukul, lari, dan bersorak. Aku hanya berdiam diri dalam klub itu dalam waktu sekitar 3 bulan kalau tidak salah.

"Kaukeluar dari klub _baseball_, Shinji? Oh? Kau tidak cocok dengan olahraga itu? Carilah kegiatan lain yang mungkin kausukai," saran kakak perempuanku setelah mendengar kabar itu.

Tahun berikutnya. Tepatnya pada musim panas. Aku menonton sebuah animasi yang menceritakan tokoh utama yang senang berenang bersama teman satu timnya.

Padahal, ceritanya termasuk mudah ditebak. Tapi, entah kenapa, tiap minggu aku menunggunya muncul di layar kaca televisiku.

Akhirnya, animasi itupun berakhir. Gejolak dalam diriku tak bisa kutahan lagi,

"_Nee-chan_! Aku akan ikut klub berenang!"

Aku segera mengambil formulir pendaftaran, mengisinya dan mengumpulkannya. Dengan jantung berdetak tidak karuan, aku menunggu pelatih klub renang menerima formulirku atau tidak.

"Koganei Shinji? Kau masih pemula dalam berenang?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Saya bisa berenang, namun, belum tentu bisa mengikuti lomba dan sebagainya! Karena itu, saya mohon bantuannya!" seruku sambil membungkukan badanku.

Sang pelatih menatapku lama sekali hingga akhirnya keluarkah kata, "Ya, kau boleh masuk klub ini."

Hari pertama aku mengikuti kegiatan dengan amat bersemangat. Dari awal hingga kegiatan diakhiri.

Ah ...

Perasaan senang ini benar-benar memenuhiku. Hingga aku tidak sabar untuk menanti hari esok. Esok. Esok.

"Bagaimana harimu, Shinji?"

Aku memberikan senyum terlebarku, "Menyenangkan, _Nee-chan_!" Kulihat kakakku hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku ingin menjaga api tersebut ...

Kupikir, ini adalah tempatku ...

Segalanya telah diberikan kepadaku, cara mengambil nafas yang baik, macam-macam gaya berenang; kupu-kupu, dada, bebas, punggung, dan katak, cara memulai lompatan renang dengan baik, strategi untuk memenangkan lomba, dan banyak lagi.

Suatu waktu, aku sedang berenang bebas. Aku teringat bahwa aku lupa melakukan pemanasan. Tapi, biarlah. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu hal, bukan?

Tapi, aku salah.

Mendadak kakiku kram di saat aku berenang di kolam dengan ketinggian 2 meter. Dengan tinggiku yang waktu itu hanya 1,5 meter, ditambah kaki yang kram, aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

Tolong!

Tolong!

Tolong!

Nafasku memburu. Pikiranku kosong. Aku akan mati? Aku menutup mataku dan merasa ringan saat itu juga. Hingga akhirnya, mataku terbuka lagi dan menemukan teman-teman satu timku yang memandangku cemas.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya pelatih yang sedaritadi menekan dadaku untuk mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke paru-paru. Aku mengangguk lemah.

Setelahnya, aku diizinkan pulang cepat.

Air.

Aku menjadi takut akannya semenjak kejadian itu. Perlahan-lahan, api dalam diriku pudar ... Aku meninggalkan dunia renang.

Aku mengikuti klub renang selama 6 bulan sebelum mengundurkan diri dari sana.

"Shinji! Kau mengundurkan diri lagi?!" Omel kakakku.

Aku cemberut, segeralah kujawab, "Ya, _nee-chan_! Aku trauma dengan berenang!"

Ya, semenjak itu, aku agak takut untuk berenang.

Tahun terakhir menjadi anak SMP diisi dengan mengikuti klub tenis. Keluargaku kadang bermain tenis di waktu luang, jadi, aku sudah mempunyai dasar bermainnya. Tapi, aku masuk karena kakakku mendaftarkanku.

Awalnya aku marah. Tapi, dengan berat hati kuikuti. Lama-kelamaan, hati ini luluh. Aku rajin berlatih memukul bola, berlari, melatih reflekku untuk memukul bola yang datangnya tidak terduga.

Di bulan ke 9 nanti akan ada pertandingan tenis. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa bermain di pertandingan nanti.

"_Nee-chan_, kau dan _kaa-chan_ nanti datang ke pertandingan, kan?" tanyaku antusias.

"Tentu saja, Shinji! _Nee-chan_ senang kau menemukan hal yang dapat kautekuni!"

Ah, apakah takdir membenciku yang mudah goyah ini?

Di saat aku bertekad untuk menguasai sesuatu, sebanyak apapun usahaku, mereka tidak akan pernah melihatku.

Selama 1 minggu pertandingan, aku tidak pernah menjadi pemain utama. Dadaku sesak. Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga. Aku langsung memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri setelah pertandingan itu selesai.

"Aku tidak cocok bermain tenis," ucapku pada diriku berulang kali.

Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan beranjak pergi. Kakak dan ibuku sudah menunggu dengan wajah tidak enak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendukung temanmu sendiri? Meski kau tidak bermain, setidaknya berikanlah dukungan agar timmu menang!" seru kakakku.

"Aku ingin bermain. Tapi, aku tidak pernah disuruh bermain," jawabku cuek.

Mereka berdua hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkahku yang benar-benar kekanakan. Kami pun pulang ke rumah. Menunggu hingga datangnya tahun ajaran baru.

"Kau ingin pergi ke SMA mana, Mitobe?" tanyaku pada teman satu SMP-ku, Mitobe Rinnosuke, "SMA privat Seirin? Aku juga! Hahaha! Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti!"

Musim berganti. Bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran menyambut para murid SMP yang beranjak menjadi murid SMA.

Ya! Aku menjadi anak SMA sekarang. Aku yang masih berusaha mencari jati diri, aku mengikuti alur hidupku.

Aku mencoba sesuatu yang baru lagi, "Tim basket akan dibentuk dan butuh orang?" Mitobe mengangguk, "Kau mau masuk sana? Oh, kau dulu bermain basket?" Mitobe mengangguk lagi, "Kau mengajakku? Baiklaaah! Aku akan ikut mendaftarkan diri!"

Aku dan Mitobe menemui Kiyoshi Teppei dan Izuki Shun untuk menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran. Mitobe bilang bahwa Kiyoshi pemain yang hebat. Ia sendiri terkejut menemukan Kiyoshi di sekolah yang tidak mempunyai tim basket.

"Rumahku dekat dengan sekolah ini!" adalah alasan seorang _Uncrowned Generals_ masuk ke SMA privat Seirin ini.

Aneh ... Dia terlalu ceria.

"Sisa satu (orang) agar jadi satu (tim). _Kitakore_!" gumam Izuki dengan mata hitam berbinar.

Orang ini garing sekali!

"Ah, kebetulan! Hyuuga, timnya sudah terbentuk, lho! Kita sisa mencari pelatih," seru pemuda tinggi itu kepada seseorang yang ... _YANKEE_?! Ia menggunakan kacamata dan rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang!

"KITA?!" hardiknya, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ikut!" Ia pun melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas. Orang yang mengerikan ...

"Aaah, Hyuuga sangat keras kepala ..." gumam Kiyoshi, "Tapi, aku akan terus berusaha agar dia mau masuk dalam tim!" Mataku terbelalak, orang ini pantang menyerah sekali!

Yah, setidaknya, tim ini harus mempunyai, "Seorang manager yang imut!" seruku.

"Oh, mungkin Aida mau? Mari kita coba ke kelasnya," saran Izuki.

Kami berempat akhirnya mendatangi kelas perempuan yang bernama Aida Riko itu.

"Tidak."

Kami belum memberi tahu dan ia sudah menolak?!

"Aku tidak mau mengurusi tim yang tidak matang dan tidak bersemangat! Aku hanya mau tim yang ingin mencapai yang terbaik!" ucapnya dengan emosi.

"Kalau begitu, kita memiliki pikiran yang sama! Ayolah!" bujuk Kiyoshi.

Aida dan Hyuuga, ya? Mereka berdua amat keras kepala. Kiyoshi terlalu optimis. Ia belum menyerah untuk menarik mereka ke dalam tim.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai berlatih sampai aku menemukan seseorang berambut hitam dengan kacamata memasuki gedung _gym_.

Siapa?

"Hyuuga? KAU AKHIRNYA DATANG!" pekik Kiyoshi senang.

EEEEEEEEEH?!

Tunggu!

I-I-Itu Hyuuga yang galak itu, kan?! Yang mirip _yankee_ itu, kan?!

"Mari kita mulai latihannya," suara perempuan itu bergema di gedung. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan Aida dengan tangan di pinggang.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang!" Kiyoshi pun mengucapkan kalimat andalannya.

Gedung _gym _yang besar ini segera terisi dengan suara teriakan semangat kami yang bergema. Aku jadi ikut senang! Aku akan mencoba olahraga ini sebisa mungkin!

"LARI 5 KALI PUTARAN SEKOLAH!"

"_PUSH-UP_ 200 KALI!"

"_SIT-UP_ 200 KALI!"

"LOMPAT KATAK!"

"LOMPAT TALI!"

"LARI DI KOLAM RENANG!"

"LARI DI PANTAI!"

"MAKAN 3 MANGKOK MASAKANKU!"

AKU MAU MATIIIIIIIIII! Latihan dari Aida benar-benar monster! Aku tidak kuat! Aku juga masih pemula dengan kemampuan begitu-begitu saja. Mungkin aku mengundurkan diri saja.

Aku menemukan Mitobe di depanku. Kilatan matanya menunjukkan tidak rela, "Mitobe ... Tapi, aku ..."

"..." Ah, meski Mitobe sangat pendiam ... Ia juga keras kepala.

Aku menghela nafas, "Baik ... Aku akan terus berada di tim ini," ujarku setengah hati.

Karena jumlah pemain yang sedikit. Aku pun masih sering diturunkan ke lapangan untuk bermain. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan!

Kami pun dijuluki tim pemula yang hebat. Sebagai salah satu anggotanya, aku juga ikut senang!

Hingga ...

Hati tim kami dihancurkan dengan tidak adil ...

"KIYOSHI!" pekik kapten kami, Hyuuga. Kami semua tersentak saat melihat pemain andalan kami jatuh di lapangan dengan memegangi kakinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang amat.

"KAU!" geram pemain bernomor 4 itu kepada pemain lawan yang menyebabkan Kiyoshi seperti ini, Hanamiya Makoto.

"Ups, aku tak sengaja," ujarnya dengan wajah memelas, "Tapi, tenang saja, selanjutnya adalah kau, mata empat," ucapnya dengan senyuman jahat menghiasi bibirnya.

Kiyoshi segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan digantikan oleh Tsucchi, anggota ke 6 kami.

Namun, jika jantung manusia telah berhenti berdetak, manusia tidak akan bisa apa-apa lagi. Begitulah Seirin sekarang. Tanpa Kiyoshi, kami benar-benar jatuh.

Pertandingan berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh Kirisaki Daichi.

Sial ... Aku memarahi diriku sendiri yang tidak kuat untuk membantu teman-temanku. Karena aku lemah, kami kalah. Sial ...

Tepukan lembut mendarat di atas kepalaku. Kuangkat wajahku dan menemukan Mitobe yang berusaha tersenyum, yang pada akhirnya malah tersenyum pahit, menghiburku.

"Mitobe! Kita kalah!" tangisku. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Rasa sedih karena harus meneguk piala kekalahan ini ...

Tapi, kami tidak boleh terus terpuruk ... Dengan resolusi yang baru, kami berharap dengan tahun yang akan datang.

Aku naik kelas! Itu artinya perekrutan murid baru untuk menjadi anggota tim! "Silahkan! Ayo masuk klub basket!" Aku bertekad untuk merekrut anak baru yang hebat! Dengan mereka, kami akan menang!

Ehem.

Baiklah, ada sesuatu yang tidak mau kuingat. Aku bertemu dengan seekor macan! Aku bercanda, aku bertemu dengan Kagami Taiga, yang nantinya akan menjadi pemain andalan kami, anak pindahan dari Amerika.

Sedikit ... Kami hanya merekrut sedikit anak kelas 1! Kami hanya berhasil merekrut 5 anak kelas 1. Padahal awalnya banyak. Tapi, yang lain tidak kuat dengan persyaratannya, che.

Ah ya!

Kelima anak kelas 1 itu adalah Kawahara Kouichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, Furihata Kouki, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Kagami Taiga.

Kawahara Kouichi memang memiliki minat terhadap basket karena ... Aku lupa alasannya sangat panjang!

Fukuda Hiroshi yang terlalu baik itu mendengarkan permainan kata Itsuki; "Tolonglah kami dalam bermain basket!*"

Furihata Kouki yang mencoba untuk menjadi yang terbaik demi merebut perhatian sang pujaan hati.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang memang pemain basket. Dia berasal dari SMP Teiko! Dia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan tubuh yang termasuk lemah. TAPI! Dia sangat hebat dalam mencuri bola dan mengopernya. Dia seorang reguler di Teiko dulu!

Kagami Taiga yang sangat berambisius. Dia ingin menjadi yang terbaik. Dia sangat kuat, lompatannya juga tinggi. Mungkin dia setara dengan generasi keajaiban? Di balik wajah sangarnya, ia pandai memasak, polos, dan baik hati. Benar-benar jangan menilai dari luarnya.

Dengan ini, tim Seirin akan berevolusi!

Kami sudah berhasil melewati beberapa pertandingan eliminasi _Interhigh_, tanpa Kiyoshi ... Tapi, kami tidak akan menyerah! Meski Akademi Touou telah mengalahkan Seirin, kami akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat!

Ya, kami kalah saat melawan Touou di babak penyisihan _Interhigh _...

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada kami sekarang. Karena kekuatan kami kembali ...

"KIYOSHI?! Kau sudah sembuh?!"

Ya, Kiyoshi kembali!

Kami pun berlatih dengan giat lagi, meski aku tidak suka latihan setelah kalah pertandingan ... Tapi, demi kemenangan Seirin!

Bersama-sama, kami melewati babak penyisihan _Winter Cup_. Dari melawan Touou, lagi, tapi, kali ini kami yang menang! Kami melawan Kirisaki Daichi, yang akhirnya kami menang juga! Lalu, Shuutoku, yang berakhir seri. Di Winter Cup sendiri, di perempat final, kami melawan Yosen. Di semi final, kami melawan Kaijou.

Satu langkah lagi sebelum menjadi yang nomor 1 di Jepang.

Final.

Kami melawan Rakuzan ...

"SEIRIN _FIGHT_!" Kuteriakan semangat untuk para anggota tim yang sedang bertanding di final ini.

Ya Tuhan ... Aku berharap doaku ini Kaudengar ... Aku ingin kami menang bersama!

Aku adalah Koganei Shinji! Pemain Seirin nomor 6! Posisi _forward_! Dijuluki _Jack of all trades_! Aku bahagia bermain basket bersama mereka semua!

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

*Tolong : _Tasuke_. Basket : _Basuke. _(Ya, Izuki-_senpai_ nge-_pun_ pas rekrut anak kelas 1.)

A/N : Saya baca di _wikia_-nya. Koga-_senpai_ pernah mengikuti _baseball_, *coret*_free_*coret* berenang dan tenis. Tapi, semuanya pada ga betah. Jadi ini _modified canon_?

Ada tuh, Koga-_senpai_ panggil Izuki-_senpai_ tetap 'Izuki' soalnya belum dekat.

Sekian dari saya~ Ah, kalau ada kritik dan saran, silahkan isi di kotak review! :D

_Congratulations! You had read my 50th fics! Let me kiss you! :* /no_. _Thankies for reading and have a nice day :D_

Shaun.


End file.
